


For Fun?

by salamanderfantasy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bismuth Redemption (Steven Universe), Bonding, F/F, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Pre-Relationship, Sparring, Training, basically the lesbians punch eachover a bit but it's the non violent punching, if that makes sense, then bismuth is a real flirty gal, they dueling for fun shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderfantasy/pseuds/salamanderfantasy
Summary: Despite fighting her whole life, in serious battle and for training, Jasper was always too focused on becoming stronger to enjoy sparring. She's having trouble understanding why Bismuth seems...happy to lose.(Dedicated to moesartblog on tumblr they drew a FANTASTIC piece with this concept along with many other jaspmuth fanarts)





	

With Jasper being easily frustrated and her rising temper when so, Steven had been quick to suggest training with Pearl as part of her reconciliation. It was a safer alternative to her punching literally everything and everyone who angered her. Right now the one angering her was Bismuth. She was also the one she was punching mostly. Bismuth had been quick to join when the option came up to her. She'd always enjoyed a good sparring match with the Crystal Gems, and being presented with a new partner who was  _this_ skilled was enough to draw her in. Besides, even with how pretty the quartz was she still needed to be taught a few things about what a "lesser" gem could do. Bismuth decided she'd be the one to do that.

Jasper was quickly becoming more frustrated than when she started. Bismuth _should_ have been easy. But she _wasn't_. She was supposed to have no combat abilities but she was amazing (which was admittedly attractive to Jasper). And here Jasper was, the supposedly "perfect" soldier, loosing to a supposed "simple worker". She wasn't supposed to lose to anyone. And the worst thing was Bismuth's smiling. She could be knocked to the ground and before Jasper could even feel a spark of triumph Bismuth would give her a rebellious (and gorgeous) smirk then leap back up at her. It was...stupid. Bismuth wouldn't even be disappointed; sometimes even glad that she was knocked down. And never even upset about someone beating her. Jasper was confused.

It was the last match before they had to leave and Jasper _had_ to win. She could already see the smug look on Pearl's face. She'd deny it but Jasper always knew she liked to see her being beaten up. Steven had already gone back to the temple with Connie to get cleaned up and as it was the last fight, it was just Jasper and Bismuth on the floor of the ancient arena. Bismuth was already overly-confident, swinging her muscular arms around tauntingly.

"What's the matter, upper-crust? Can't handle all this?"

That did it. When Pearl gave the signal Jasper had already begun to sunmon her helmet. Before Bismuth had her hands into a shield Jasper was charging.

Not fast enough. By the time Jasper had crossed the length of the arena Bismuth was ready. Jasper's powerfully form was met with another; Bismuth holding one hand out shaped like a shield and the other ready to deal a heavy blow. 

Bismuth hits hard. Jasper is sent reeling. It was because of that goddamm smile...just so distracting!

No more distractions. Jasper shakes herself off. "What, think you actually hurt me?"

"Just gettin' started, belive me."

And they clash again, Bismuth being hit back. And over time the frustration of being hit is somewhat overpowered by the will to hit back again.

And damm if Jasper knows one thing, it's how to hit.

It's almost over and

Bismuth

Is

Losing 

But

Still

Smiling.

And Jasper is desperately trying to keep her mind off that cute smile. One thing you don't do is look at your enemies smile! But Bismuth isn't her enemy, heck she could even be a friend! And that friend about to punch Jasper in the face. But, by some miracle Jasper manages to dodge, or Bismuth manages to miss, or something, and Jasper gets a solid punch into her stomach that sends Bismuth across the arena. Jasper catches up on her and leaps.

Bismuth, after being thrown half the length of the arena, is pinned down by the panting, wild-grinning hunk of quartz she  _knows_ is a cutie, and that cutie is looking into her eyes and blushing on that chiseled face of hers.

And 

Bismuth

Smiles.

Pearl's upbeat voice cuts the tension; almost managing to hide her disappointment that Jasper didn't get her butt kicked. "And we have a winner to today's final brawl! Bravo Jasper!"

"Woo! Really handed it to me, Queen." Bismuth applauds in succession. "Belive me, I know how hard it is to get off a bod like this, but can you?" Jasper scrambles off her, blushing. She's a heated messh, and by Pearl's expression literally everyone will know. The thought of Amethyst teasing her (why did she have to tell her honorary-sister about this forsaken crush) is enough to bring even more of the peach-coloured flush to her cheeks. 

"What's with that face, Queen?" Bismuth enquires. (Dammit she noticed) "You just beat my hide, which is not easy task believe me, and you look got wrecked by a butterfly." (Oh wait no she didn't)

"It's-it's JUST--"

"Yeah?"

"How are you  _happy?_ You just  _lost._ You just learned you aren't good enough, and you're smiling."

"Wait, this ain't a loss. First off, I got to see you fight; to see how well you've progressed. I know where I need to work on. And I had FUN." Then, she leaned closer. "And.." She put her hand under Jasper'shakes chin.

"It's worth it if I get a closer view of  _this_ pI ever of art." And gestured at Jasper.

Then she left with Pearl, chatting as if nothing had happened. Leaving Jasper alone in the arena, blushing so much the orange stripe across her face was almost intelligible from the colour in her cheeks.


End file.
